inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azure Mirage
Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven wiki <3 UmeChan08 (talk) 09:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Umechan08 Colors I'm sure that GouenjiShuuya'123 doesn't need you to tell him that his page is awful, if he wants to keep it like that then let him keep it like that. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense'23:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ --Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world. I will reply within 2-4 days. Thanks! Thanks for the info! Now I can use this on the wikia. Thanks again! 'KodaiNoKiba 06:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Hey, I thought about what you said earlier (and what you said in the message), and I've come to the conclusion I won't do the Trivia Game, because I can understand your point of view about copying the game. Also, your statement that it won't make the chat less dead, is probably true. But one important request: Please do your Trivia Game again sometimes! :D It was fun, and I think everyone that was in the chat at that moment agrees. Hope to see you again soon! GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday~! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday Setsuna Blizzard, I appreciate it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hi! Let's be friends, Chiaki Hikaru! Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^_^ now I can watch it live at last! Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 11:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) re: Happy Birthday! Thank you Setsu! I really appreciate it! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Thank you Thank you very much for your message azure and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, I really appreciete it~ ^_^ Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 06:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Setsuna er hey setsuna its me trance...on my old account i saw wht you messaged there but i don't clearly understand what you mean't though oh and sorry if i don have signatures and if you don't belive me ask tsu or any other people in the chat who i am see ya! Crying Angel (talk) 15:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Lauzycrazygirlwhoisapiranha Trance sorry i dunno how to reply though...i gave "Djtrance" to a friend and..i didnt expect bad things will happen....but no worries trust me or not its fine she won't bother anyone anymore Crying Angel (talk) 16:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC)SORRYSORRYSORRY Happy Birthday~! Happy Birthday~! Lise! Hope you will eventually realize your own ambition. :D TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 09:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That message was suppose to be interpret as a normal and cilche congratulations, how does it turn into me being an esper(that the second time someone called me that? That was just a guess, a coincidence perhaps... Well at least thanks for replying..I feared you wouldn't get the message. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 18:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Can someone please translate these: https://twitter.com/AkihiroHino/status/745602107093319680 and https://twitter.com/AkihiroHino/status/745601576274788352? I tried to use Google Translate and I didn't understand a single thing they translated. x.x Please post on the Inazuma eleven new series 2! Your answer